With Love, From Balamb
by magistrate
Summary: Because bureaucracy is its own reward....


** January 13, 4085 Common Reckoning  
Dianne Dincht  
143 Main Street, Balamb**

Dear Zell,

I heard about your recent promotion. SeeD rank 26 must be a great commendation! Be sure that you don't go overextending yourself now, understand? It's one thing to be high-ranking, it's another to be indefatigable. Make sure you get enough sleep and good food, not too many of those hot dogs. You have to set an example for the younger children.

Your uncle finally decided that he should send you a present for your big mission last year-he says that it's a fine thing for a rookie like you were to be entrusted with a job that immense. I would just as soon they had picked some older SeeD to do it-folk like us have no business toying around with things like time travel. Anyway, your uncle is sending you a pair of old fighting gloves-he says that they should be much more durable than those store-issue Ehrgiez that you use.

Did I tell you that your uncle has come to stay with me for a while? He'll be here for about a month on long vacation, and he'd like to see you sometime. He's brought along Handy, his cat. He's also brought a new pet for us: a dog named Terrier (it's a Great Dane, really). But, oh, what fun that cat had with our pantry! I swear, he could smell the fish from a kilometer away.

Zell, I hope that you're keeping yourself safe. I want you to write me back soon, do you hear? And say hello to all of your friends for me-especially that young Kyra girl. Bring your friends over to eat sometime if you have the chance. I would love to see you again.

Will all the love in my heart,  
Ma Dincht

* * *

**January 15, 4085 C.R.  
Zell Dincht  
C/O Balamb Garden  
403 Garden Drive**

Ma

Tell uncle thanx 4 the gloves! Theyre pretty good. I didn't get a chance to fight with them yet, but I'll take them to the Training center. I don't think that the gang'll be able to come for dinner-they're pretty busy. Write me back!

Zell

* * *

**January 16, 4085 C.R.  
Dianne Dincht  
143 Main Street, Balamb**

Dear Zell,

I do wish that you'd take a bit more time while writing your letters! At least bother to spell things correctly. How long have I told you to spell things out?

I hope your studies are going well. You uncle has offered to come and teach you a bit about Galbadian history, especially about the Dollet region where he works. You might want to take up the offer-you know your uncle used to be a schoolteacher.

Your uncle wanted to check and see if he could bring Terrier up to visit you. Are pets allowed in Garden?

We were thinking of spending a few days in Timber. Do you think you might be able to join us? I believe one of your friends lives there. "Rinoa," wasn't that her name? Write me back promptly, now! Find out if you have any vacation time.

With all the love in my heart,  
Ma Dincht

* * *

**January 17, 4085 C.R.  
Zell Dincht  
C/O Balamb Garden  
403 Garden Drive**

Ma

I'd love to go to Timber and see Rinoa! But I have a mission coming up and I cant skip it. I hope that you two have a lotta fun, tho!

Tell Uncle that I don't need help in history since I'm not taking and of the SeeD classes and I graduated from the cadet classes. If he gets calculus, then he can help!

Pets aren't allowed here. But I wanna come home and see the dog sometime!

Thanx!

Zell

* * *

**January 18, 4085 C.R.  
Dianne Dincht  
143 Main Street, Balamb**

Dear Zell,

What kind of mission is this? You know that I always like to know about your assignments. I hope it's not too dangerous! Lord knows that I could never sleep knowing that you might be in danger. When do you leave on the mission? Where is it? Is there anything your uncle or I can do to help?

I burned the casserole earlier this evening. I don't think that Terrier minded-and he's the one that got most of it. Your uncle just laughed it off and took me out to eat. Have you ever been to Balamb's seaside restaurant? Your uncle has offered to take you. Call me when you get back from your mission, and we can go to celebrate.

With all the love in my heart,  
Ma Dincht

* * *

**January 19, 4085 C.R.  
Zell Dincht  
C/O Balamb Garden  
403 Garden Drive**

Ma

I can't write much now cuz I have to leave on the mission soon, and it's classified so I can't tell you about it, but we'll go out to eat when I get back! Don't worry, it's an easy mission. I'll see you soon!

Zell

* * *

**January 30, 4085 C.R.  
Dianne Dincht  
143 Main Street, Balamb**

Dear Zell,

I am certain that your mission could not last this long! Why haven't you written me? I know it's a pain to write your old mother all the time, but I want to hear from you! How did your mission go? I hope that no one was hurt. Were you successful?

Terrier got out once and terrorized the city for a bit, but we got him back with a bit of meat. That dog is a regular imp! He's quite the scoundrel, not unlike you when you were younger. You would have so much fun playing with him!

I should write more, but if I want this to be delivered today I need to put it out now. I hope that you will write to me soon!

With all the love in my heart,  
Ma Dincht

* * *

**January 31, 4085 C.R.  
Administration, Balamb Garden  
403 Garden Drive**_  
Addressed to parent or closest relation to Z. Dincht, SeeD ID 41270  
Do not fold, spindle or mutilate this card_

Dear SeeD Relation,

We are saddened to inform you that SeeD 41270, Zell Dincht, has gone missing on his latest assignment. SeeD protocol allows up to three weeks active searching and personnel recovery beginning tomorrow, a period ending February 21 of this year, and it is our sincerest hope that he may be found in this time.

If there is anything that either I or the staff can do for you, please do not hesitate to inform us.

Sincerely,

Ms. M. Xu, Senior SeeD Overseeing Dispatchment

* * *

**February 1, 4085 C.R.  
Dianne Dincht  
143 Main Street, Balamb**

Dear Ms. Xu,

I would like very much to know the details of the mission on which my son was sent. I was under the assumption that, although classified, it would be an "easy" assignment. Please provide me with the mission orders and reports at your first convenience.

Thank you,  
D. Dincht

* * *

**February 2, 4085 C.R.  
Administration, Balamb Garden  
403 Garden Drive**_  
Addressed to parent or closest relation to Z. Dincht, SeeD ID 41270  
Do not fold, spindle or mutilate this card_

Dear Mrs. Dincht,

I'm sorry to say that mission reports are not my department. I've forwarded your request to Mr. Jason Daneken, our Records manager. He should be able to help you, and his letter should arrive with this one. I hope it's of some help.

Sincerely,

M. Xu, Senior SeeD Overseeing Dispatchment

* * *

**February 2, 4085 C.R.  
Administration, Balamb Garden  
403 Garden Drive**_  
Addressed to parent or closest relation to Z. Dincht, SeeD ID 41270  
Do not fold, spindle or mutilate this card_

Dear SeeD Relation,

The documents which you have requested are classified. Attached are the forms required to request classified documents. We hope that you will find them of assistance.

Sincerely,

Mr. J. Daneken, Records Manager

* * *

**February 3, 4085 C.R.  
Dianne Dincht  
143 Main Street, Balamb**

Dear Mr. Daneken,

The forms you've sent me require six weeks to process! I request that you send me the forms immediately, so that I can know what has happened to my son! Please see if you cannot find some way to hasten the process.

Enclosed are the completed forms.

Thank you,  
D. Dincht

* * *

**February 4, 4085 C.R.  
Administration, Balamb Garden  
403 Garden Drive**_  
Addressed to parent or closest relation to Z. Dincht, SeeD ID 41270  
Do not fold, spindle or mutilate this card_

Dear SeeD Relation,

I'm afraid that there is nothing I can do within protocol to expedite the approval of your request. If there is anything within protocol either I or my staff may do for you, please do not hesitate to inform us.

Thank you,

Mr. J. Daneken, Records Manager

* * *

**February 4, 4085 C.R.  
Administration, Balamb Garden  
403 Garden Drive**_  
Addressed to parent or closest relation to Z. Dincht, SeeD ID 41270  
Do not fold, spindle or mutilate this card_

Dear SeeD Relation,

Your request is being processed. Please allow up to six weeks.

Thank you,

Mr. J. Daneken, Records Manager

* * *

**February 5, 4085 C.R.  
Dianne Dincht  
143 Main Street, Balamb**

Dear Headmaster Kramer,

I am writing to you under the advice of my brother. I have a son in your organization, Zell Dincht, SeeD ID 41270, whom I have been informed has recently gone missing. As I am sure that you can understand, I would like to know the detail of the mission during which he disappeared. My family and I are very concerned as to what has happened! I have contacted your administration, but they can provide me with no information until six months have elapsed! Needless to say, this is ridiculous. As Zell's mother, I demand the right to the information concerning my son! I am sure that you would do the same in my position.

Thank you,  
D. Dincht

* * *

**February 8, 4085 C.R.  
Administration, Balamb Garden  
403 Garden Drive**_  
Addressed to parent or closest relation to Z. Dincht, SeeD ID 41270  
Do not fold, spindle or mutilate this card_

Dear Mrs. Dincht,

I was most distressed to hear of your quandary! Of course, you may have access to the information concerning the mission! Enclosed are the nonconfidential records.

Very truly apologetic,  
Cid Kramer,  
Hdms. Balamb Garden

--_Do not fold, spindle or mutilate this card  
--  
--SeeD Mission C0023.85  
--Date: 1/20/4085 - 1/27/4085  
--  
--Commanding SeeD:  
--41269 Leonhart (A)  
--  
--Junior SeeD(s):  
--41270 Dincht (26)  
--41342 Taggert (15)  
--50010 Kelle (12)  
--50018 Codgeson (13)  
--  
--Status: Complete  
--

* * *

_

**February 9, 4085 C.R.  
Dianne Dincht  
143 Main Street, Balamb**

Dear Headmaster Kramer,

I thank you for sending me the records, but I think you may have misunderstood me. I would like to see the report (which, I believe, the commanding SeeD is required to turn in) of the mission and to know exactly what has happened to my son. If it is not too much of an imposition, I would like to be forwarded this information, along with the current status of the search for my son.

Thank you,  
D. Dincht

* * *

**February 9, 4085 C.R.  
Dianne Dincht  
143 Main Street, Balamb**

Dear SeeD Leonhart,

I write to you under the advice of my brother. I have been informed lately that my son has gone missing on a mission commanded by yourself. I would dearly like to know what has happened! Please send me a copy of your official report at your earliest leisure.

Thank you,  
D. Dincht

* * *

**February 10, 4085 C.R.  
Squall Leonhart  
C/O Balamb Garden  
403 Garden Drive**

Dear Mrs. Dincht,

I regret that I am not allowed under protocol to send you a copy of the official report for the mission of 1/20/4085 - 1/27/4085. I've forwarded your request to the Garden Records Manager.

S. Leonhart

* * *

**February 11, 4085 C.R.  
Dianne Dincht  
143 Main Street, Balamb**

Dear SeeD Leonhart,

I realize what I ask is rather unusual, but I must know what has happened to my son! I would very much appreciate it if you could send me a copy of the report, protocol notwithstanding.

I have heard nothing but excellent reports of you from my son and other sources, and I would like you to know that I do not hold you in any way responsible for my son's disappearance.

Thank you,  
D. Dincht

* * *

**February 11, 4085 C.R.  
Administration, Balamb Garden  
403 Garden Drive**  
_ Addressed to parent or closest relation to Z. Dincht, SeeD ID 41270  
Do not fold, spindle or mutilate this card_

Dear SeeD Relation,

The documents which you have requested are classified. Attached are the forms required to request classified documents. We hope that you will find them of assistance.

Sincerely,

Mr. J. Daneken, Records Manager

* * *

**February 12, 4085 C.R.  
Administration, Balamb Garden  
403 Garden Drive**  
_ Addressed to parent or closest relation to Z. Dincht, SeeD ID 41270  
Do not fold, spindle or mutilate this card_

Dear Mrs. Dincht,

I'm afraid that I can't bend the rules for anyone, the families of SeeDs included. I would like to be able to share the details of the mission with you, but I can't breech protocol or the Garden Council will override it. I've forwarded your request to Mr. Daneken, our fine Records manager. He might be able to help you.

Very truly apologetic,  
Cid Kramer,  
Hdms. Balamb Garden

* * *

**February 12, 4085 C.R.  
Squall Leonhart  
C/O Balamb Garden  
403 Garden Drive**

Dear Mrs. Dincht,

I regret that I am not allowed under protocol to send you a copy of the official report for the mission of 1/20/4085 - 1/27/4085. It may be possible to write directly to the Headmaster in regards to obtaining a copy.

I'm very sorry about your son's disappearance. SeeD is doing what it can to locate him.

S. Leonhart

* * *

**February 13, 4085 C.R.  
Administration, Balamb Garden  
403 Garden Drive**  
Addressed to parent or closest relation to Z. Dincht, SeeD ID 41270  
Do not fold, spindle or mutilate this card

Dear SeeD Relation,

The documents which you have requested are classified. Attached are the forms required to request classified documents. We hope that you will find them of assistance.

Sincerely,

Mr. J. Daneken, Records Manager

* * *

**February 13, 4085 C.R.  
Dianne Dincht  
143 Main Street, Balamb**

Dear Headmaster Kramer,

I simply do not care at this point about SeeD protocol! I have a son who has been missing for a prolonged time, and whom you seem to be unable to locate! If I cannot know where he is, I dearly wish to know how he disappeared. I am certain that a man of your good conscience would be able to find it within his heart to provide the materials needed to comfort in some degree a distraught mother.

Please do your best to find a way around this troublesome protocol.

Thank you,  
D. Dincht

* * *

**February 13, 4085 C.R.  
Dianne Dincht  
143 Main Street, Balamb**

Dear SeeD Leonhart,

I have already written repeatedly to the Headmaster, and he seems to be entangled in the same web of bureaucracy that I cannot navigate. Is there any means by which I may obtain these reports?

Thank you,  
D. Dincht

* * *

**February 14, 4085 C.R.  
Squall Leonhart  
C/O Balamb Garden  
403 Garden Drive**

Dear Mrs. Dincht,

It may be possible to ask that the Records Manager contact the SeeD client with a request to release classified documents for the mission. You should be able to on the standard X12 request forms. Be sure to indicate that the request is urgent.

S. Leonhart

* * *

**February 15, 4085 C.R.  
Dianne Dincht  
143 Main Street, Balamb**

Dear Mr. Daneken,

Enclosed are both forms which you have sent me, completed. I have marked "urgent" on each one. Please process them as soon as possible.

Thank you,  
D. Dincht

* * *

**February 15, 4085 C.R.  
Administration, Balamb Garden  
403 Garden Drive**  
_ Addressed to parent or closest relation to Z. Dincht, SeeD ID 41270  
Do not fold, spindle or mutilate this card_

Dear Mrs. Dincht,

I sympathize with you very deeply, but there is simply nothing that I can do! Have you taken the time to write to Mr. Daneken? He may be the only one able to help.

Very truly apologetic,  
Cid Kramer,  
Hdms. Balamb Garden

* * *

**February 16, 4085 C.R.  
Dianne Dincht  
143 Main Street, Balamb**

Dear Headmaster Kramer,

I have indeed written to Mr. Daneken, and I find him to have all the personality of an automated computer-as well as the ability to help me of the same. I am sure that I am not the only voice pleading you to alter your protocol and staff so as to be somewhat accessible to the common civilian.

May I at least have access to the search logs?

Thank you,  
D. Dincht

* * *

**February 16, 4085 C.R.  
Administration, Balamb Garden  
403 Garden Drive**  
_ Addressed to parent or closest relation to Z. Dincht, SeeD ID 41270  
Do not fold, spindle or mutilate this card_

Dear SeeD Relation,

Your request is being processed. Please allow up to one week.

Sincerely,

Mr. J. Daneken, Records Manager

* * *

**February 18, 4085 C.R.  
Administration, Balamb Garden  
403 Garden Drive**  
_ Addressed to parent or closest relation to Z. Dincht, SeeD ID 41270  
Do not fold, spindle or mutilate this card_

Dear Mrs. Dincht,

I regret to inform you that the search logs are considered classified for the duration of the search. However, I've sent a message to Daneken asking him to do what he can.

Very truly apologetic,  
Cid Kramer,  
Hdms. Balamb Garden

* * *

**February 19, 4085 C.R.  
Dianne Dincht  
143 Main Street, Balamb**

Dear Headmaster Kramer,

I am desperate. I see that there is little time remaining until the end of the search, and I must know what has happened to my son! If there is anything which you can do which does not hinge on gaining approval from that Daneken man, please take such action immediately!

Thank you,  
D. Dincht

* * *

**February 19, 4085 C.R.  
Administration, Balamb Garden  
403 Garden Drive**  
_ Addressed to parent or closest relation to Z. Dincht, SeeD ID 41270  
Do not fold, spindle or mutilate this card_

Dear SeeD Relation,

The documents which you have requested are classified. Attached are the forms required to request classified documents. We hope that you will find them of assistance.

Sincerely,

Mr. J. Daneken, Records Manager

* * *

**February 20, 4085 C.R.  
Administration, Balamb Garden  
403 Garden Drive**  
_ Addressed to parent or closest relation to Z. Dincht, SeeD ID 41270  
Do not fold, spindle or mutilate this card_

Dear SeeD Relation,

We are pleased to inform you that SeeD 41270, Zell Dincht, was found by a Personnel Search and Rescue Team, and has been returned safely to Garden. Enclosed is a personal letter.

Sincerely,

Ms. M. Xu, Senior SeeD Overseeing Dispatchment

_--  
--Ma!  
--  
--I'm so happy to be back at Garden! I want to tell you all about  
--what happened but I don't think I can write it all down on this  
--paper they gave me. Can we still go out to eat?  
--  
--They have me in the Infirmary right now, but I bet that I'll get  
--out after the usual checkups. I'm so glad to be back, tho! I want  
--to see you and Uncle if Uncle's still there and our new dog and  
--Dr Kadowaki says I need to get to sleep now, but I'll see you  
--later, okay?  
--  
--Zell  
--

* * *

_

**February 21, 4085 C.R.  
Dianne Dincht  
143 Main Street, Balamb**

Dear Zell,

I am so happy to hear that you are safe! Naturally, I want to hear all about what's happened to you. I demand that you take a vacation and come home immediately! I've been trying to find out what's going on for weeks now! I swear, Zell Dincht, SeeD is the most complicated system I have ever in my life run across. I have not had one bit of luck in determining your location since I was informed of your disappearance!

Take care of yourself, now. I do hope that you are not injured in any way.

With all the love in my heart,  
Ma Dincht

* * *

**February 28, 4085 C.R.  
Administration, Balamb Garden  
403 Garden Drive**  
_ Addressed to parent or closest relation to Z. Dincht, SeeD ID 41270  
Do not fold, spindle or mutilate this card_

Dear SeeD Relation,

The documents which you have requested have been cleared for your viewing. Please do not allow anyone other than yourself to view these documents. Doing so can result in prosecution by law.

Sincerely,

Mr. J. Daneken, Records Manager

Enclosed are the official records for SeeD Mission C0023.85...


End file.
